Monarchy of Istalia
The Monarchy of the Istalian Empire, is a constitutional, popular and hereditary monarchy whose incumbent is known as Emperor of the Istalians (Istalian: Imperatore degli Istaliani), title created for the first time for Michele I. The monarch and their immediate family undertake various official, ceremonial, diplomatic and representational duties. As the monarchy is constitutional, the monarch is forced to non-partisan functions such as bestowing honours and appointing the Prime Minister. To the Emperor, as per Constitution, is enthrusted the Guide in perpetuity of the Res Publica (intended as the nation, the state and the society) and the Supreme Guardiaship of the Constitutions and the Democratic Order and he is recognized as commander-in-chief of the Istalian Armed Forces. Though these proragative assures to the monarch important intervention powers in case of danger for the democratic and imperial order, these powers may only be used according to the provision of Law of the Imperial Constitution and shall be submitted to the approval of the national legislature and in agreement, obviusly, with the government. The monarchy established in the form of the Istalian Empire in the second half of 46th century as form of government has been a real novelty for the contemporary history of Istalia where, excluding the foreign monarchical regimes, we must go back to the 20th century to find monarchy exclusively and truly istalian. Constitutional Role As per Constitution of the Istalian Empire the Monarch is first of all the living symbol of the country, its unity, its values and institutions. Being a Constitutional Monarch within a parliamentary system of government, the duties of the Emperor are largely cerimonial. However, the Constitution and several other constitutional laws of the Empire recognize to the Monarch the role of supreme and ultimate defendant and guardian of the Imperial regime and the democratic values and principles of Istalia. The Monarch can intervene with extraordinary measures if the Democracy and the Empire are deemed to be in the most serious and immediate danger. Succession As per Imperial Constitution, the Crown is hereditary in the direct, natural and legitimate descent of the Emperor by order of primogeniture. The heir is just presuntive, however, until that the Emperor officially appoints the heir with an official act within the High Imperial Council then trasmitted to the Prime Minister for information and to the National Assembly so to be transcribed in its archives. The Emperor, in fact, can chose sibling of another member of the Imperial Family to formally adopt him and designate him official heir. A part the brothers of the first Emperor, Michele I, any members of the Imperial Family is elegible to be heir to the throne. Imperial Family and the Imperial House A distinction shall be made in the Istalia between the Imperial Family and the Imperial House or Dynasty. In fact, the members of the Imperial Family are the most close relatives of the reigning Monarch and usually once ascended to the throne each Monarch isssues an Imperial Decree to indicate who are the members of the Family and who the ones of the Imperial House which is then trasmitted to the National Assembly to be trascribed into its archive. The members of the Imperial Family usually are by right members of the by the High Imperial Council. The Imperial Family usually comprises: *the monarch (Emperor or Empress) as Head of the Imperial Family and Imperial House; *the members of the Imperial House in the line of succession to the Istalian Imperial throne but limited to two degrees of kinship from the current monarch (first degree are parents and siblings and second degree are brothers/sisters and their siblings); *the heir to the throne; *the former monarch (in case of abdication); *the spouses of the above; *the widows and widowers of the above, provided that they do not remarry, and that their spouses would still qualify if they were still alive today. Usually, however, the closer relatives of previous reigning Monarchs have been often reconfirmed as members of the Imperial Family, being usually aged, as form of respect and also to have senior members of the dynasty within the High Council. All the members of the Imperial Family, except the former Monarchs, the spouse of the Imperial Family's members, the windows and widowers, are legitimate heir to the throne who can be chosen as heir. The Imperial House, instead, is in general the whole House of Appiano De Borromei, considered as Imperial Dynasty, and consists of previous members of the Imperial Family plus all their siblings and other legitimate descendants of previous Emperor. Also the members of the Imperial House can be legitime heir to the throne, unless otherwise stated by the Emperor, but to do so, unlike the members of the Imperial Family, the decision should be approved by the Emperor, the Imperial High Council and furthermore it is requested an act of the legislature to confirm the decisions. As per Imperial Decree of 4574 the siblings of Imperial Princes part of the Imperial House inherit the title of "Prince" entering the Imperial Paria of Istalia with the treatment of "Serene Highness" (HSH) but then, once left the parental house or once married, they are not anymore considered as members of the House. The first Imperial Family indicated, and then ratified by the legislature, coincided perfectly with the Imperial House, but the Imperial Constitution specified that the brothers of Michele I were not elegible as heir and that only their children could be adopted and appointed as heir by Michele. A provision whose application has affected only the brothers of the first emperor. =Historic Overview= Origins The monarchy in Istalia in the form of the Istalian Empire has been officially established on 1 September 4571 when, with a very large majority, the Istalian population approved the referendum on the Imperial Constitution, unanimously approved by the last National Congress of the Fifth Republic, enthrusting in perpetuity the Guide of the Res Publica and the Guardianship of the Democratic Order to Michele Appiano De Borromei. Foreign Monarchical regime Istalia, for most part of its contemporary history, has been a democratic republic, however, it experienced also three monarchical periods which, however, are not considered to be veritable Istalian Monarchies, having been, in fact, monarchist regimes, not at all democratic, all three forcibly established in Istalia by the Solentian "Hessexian" dynasty, a branch of the House of Kansar which, in turn, was an Artanianized and Hosianized cadet branch of the Quanzarian Great Emirs who dominated all over east Majatra between the 18th and 20th century and who established in Istalia the Emirate of Quanzar which lasted until 2118 when the emirate was wiped out by a socialist revolution. The Kingdom of Istalia However, Istalia actually had an ethnic monarchy, the Kingdom of Istalia, established by the selucian-nicomese dynasty of Nacosia, which although didn't extend on whole Istalia but just on the island of Alaria, being at the time the mainland under the dominion of the Empire and then the Emirate of Quanzar, which was the one which conquered and annexed the Istalian kingdom in 1958. The Kingdom assumed the name of Istalia in 1772 as a sort of defiance against the Empire of Quanzar dening the foreign ahmadi domination on the mainland and claiming sovereignty all over the lands of the Istalians. Previously it was known as Kingdom of Nicoma or of Estalia, the selucian-alarian name from which descends the current name of the nation and which was still used in 17th century mainly to identify just the island of Alaria. =List of Monarchs of Istalia= Although this page is mainly dedicated to the monarchy established with the Istalian Empire since 4571, for historical knowledge are showed also the sovereigns of the only other veritable istalian monarchy ever established, the Kingdom of Istalia. Royal House of Nacosia The Kings of Istalia from the House of Nacosia never reigned all over Istalia but the kingdom sovereignity extended only on the island of Alaria. Here are showed only the Nacosia's sovereign ruling since 1772. All of them used the title of King of Istalia. Imperial House of Appiano De Borromei House of Appiano De Borromei bacame Imperial Family of Istalia in 4571 when Michele I was created first Emperor of the Istalians. Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Monarchy